¡Habla con Teddy!
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Era un día raro. Si, porque cuando Kazemaru se levanto esa mañana, no esperaba ver a Kido cubierto de harina, ni a Hiroto huir de Midorikawa saltando cual canguro y tampoco acabar con el supuesto hijo de ellos. Un proyecto raro, una guerra de bromas, una cita con un oso y el mejor final para un día como ese: un beso y una huida. —¡Habla con Teddy! Slash. Pareja: Endou y Kazemaru.


**Buenas noches internautas! Ya estoy de vuelta con una tontería mía más.**

**Así es gente, y esta vez he escrito algo que va contra mis principios(o algo así) si, si, si...aquí tienen mi primer EndoxKazemaru jajaja**

**No me mal interpreten, no es que no me guste la pareja, es solo que no me llama mucho la atención y además...nunca se me había ocurrido bien como utilizarlos, en que historia o ¡que se yo! ¡Pero al diablo con esto!****\o\ **

**Estoy de buen humor así que no los entretendré más :D**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No, no, yo solo soy una chica normal que(lamentablemente) tiene que ir al colegio jajaja entonces no puedo ser su creadora ni nada, no señores, los personajes y la serie son de Level-5.**

**Nota: Este fic va dedicado a mi muy estimada y preciada Cisne-chan(pero ustedes la conocen como Rox Siniestra) así que ya sabes Cisne-chan, aquí esta como te lo prometí y perdona por ya no responderte, mi internet me falló horrible toda la tarde **

* * *

—¡No pienso hablarle a un muñeco!

—¡Lo harás!

—¡No! ¡Midorikawa! —intentó razonar con el peli verde. —¡No lo haré!

—¿Por qué no? —pidió el chico intentando convencerle.

—Porque… ¡porque es raro!

—Pero…¡Kazemaru! ¡Si es perfectamente normal! —desvió su mirada a la distancia, calculando inquieto que tan lejos ya estaría el otro… aunque si lo pensaba bien, por como andaba huyendo, no iría muy lejos —¡Anda que…! ¿Acaso nunca hablaste con tus peluches? —inquirió mirándolo escéptico, como quien no acepta otra respuesta más que aquella que ya se ha dado a sí mismo.

—Pues… —en aquel momento solo pudo recordar como cuando muy pequeño tenía esas reuniones con sus peluches a discutir asuntos de gran importancia. Como la vez en que rompió un jarrón sin querer y tuvo un terrible discusión con el cerdito Freddy sobre la importancia de decir la verdad(?) o algo así —si, bueno…pero eso era cuando tenía cuatro años. ¡Cuatro! —y como si quisiera recalcarlo mostro cuatro dedos de su mano.

Midorikawa abrió la boca para decir algo, un segundo después la volvió a cerrar y al siguiente la volvió a abrir. Repitió el patrón como cinco veces, pareciendo al poco rato como si boqueara cual pez recién sacado del agua.

Kazemaru sonrió satisfecho, pensando que ya lo tenía todo controlado, mas al ver su sonrisa el chico de cabellos verdes se sintió retado y en ese momento algo se la vino a la cabeza —¡Lo harás!

Los labios del velocista se curvearon en una mueca de fastidio y cuando iba a decirle que dejara aquello por la paz, el otro lo interrumpió.

—Lo harás, mi estimado amigo Kazemaru… ¡si no quieres que revele tu más grande secreto!

Parecía orgulloso de su propio ingenio.

Kazemaru por su lado se mostró indignado. Sí, era su amigo y toda la cosa, pero tenía especial cuidado en lo que le contaba al otro precisamente porque sabía lo "sobornador" que podría llegar a ser. —¡Tu no sabes ningún secreto mi…o —y la exclamación al final acabo como un susurro al recordar que hace una semana se había quedado a dormir en casa del chico.

Midorikawa le dirigió una mirada maliciosa, la más maliciosa que podía tener un "padre-madre primerizo"(?).

—Hablo dormido…

—¡Exacto!

¡Oh dios! Y justamente aquella noche había tenido un bonito sueño con…¡Demonios! ¡Algo debió haber hecho en su vida pasada! ¡Algo!

Suspiró tratando de evaluar que seria de menor daño para su reputación e integridad emocional:

A) Ponerse a hablar con un oso de peluche llamado Ted(Teddy de cariño —aunque pensaba que era muy poco original) en una especie de cita improvisada.

B) Que Midorikawa revelara su "mayor secreto" (el cual quizá no fuera tan secreto, pero que lo dijera su "supuesto mejor amigo" confirmaría los rumores) y quedar expuesto ante la persona que amaba.

La respuesta no era tan difícil en realidad.

Bufó encargándose de poner la mueca más disgustada que tenía, para hacer notar al otro su gran descontento y lo ha regañadientes que lo hacia —dame al oso.

¡Exacto! ¡Primero negar el enamoramiento que nada!

Ryuji ensancho su sonrisa mientras ponía con extremo cuidado al peluche en mano de su amigo y luego obligarlo a abrazar con "cariño" al muñeco.

—Teddy, por favor —fingió indignarse —aunque si tienes razón, no es muy original su nombre, pero es solo un apelativo —se jactó de remarcar la última palabra e Ichirouta rodó los ojos.

—Si, si, aprendiste una nueva palabra ¡que maravilloso! —uso un muy remarcado sarcasmo y alzó a Teddy al aire para hacer énfasis en su "celebración".

Pero Midorikawa ni se molestó, incluso pareció ignorarlo —su nombre real es Tertulio Pancracio San Nicolás de la Cruz Picaflor.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué acaso Teddy no venía de Ted? Bueno, al parecer para Midorikawa no era así.

—Nombre original ¿no? —Midorikawa se rió, parecía como si hubiera esperado la oportunidad perfecta para expresar su "creatividad" con los nombres.

Kazemaru alzó una sola ceja —si, claro…¡pobres de tus hijos!

Y esta vez Ryuji se mostró ligeramente molesto y dijo: —"Celos y envidia quitan al hombre la vida."

Kazemaru volvió a rodar los ojos —¡Hey! ¿Qué no ya le dejaste suficiente ventaja al "padre" de tu "hijo"? —inquirió ignorando las "sabias" palabras de su amigo.

—¿Ah?

El de cabellos azules tomo en un solo brazo a "Tertulio" y apretándolo un poco bajo su axila para que no se le cayera, tomó por los hombros a un confundido Midorikawa.

—¡Hiroto! Midorikawa ¿recuerdas? ¡Kiyama Hiroto! —lo soltó y mostro a Teddy sacudiéndolo un poco para hacer reaccionar al otro más rápido. —¡El supuesto padre de tu supuesto hijo!

Midorikawa parpadeó y se alejó un poco de su amigo que casi le restregaba el peluche en media cara.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah, si! ¡Ese cobarde huyó de su responsabilidad y…! —alzó un puño mientras se le miraba más que enfadado.

—¡No es el momento! —le detuvo su amigo. Kazemaru le tomó por los hombros de nuevo, lo hizo girarse en dirección por donde había corrido(o saltado) el pelirrojo y le empujo por la espalda. —¡Anda y ve antes de que logre salirse con la suya!

—Ti…¡Tienes razón! —por algún motivo tartamudeo, como si de pronto se hubiera puesto nervioso. —Bueno Kaze, dejo a Tertulio en tus manos y…

—Déjalo en Teddy por favor, pobre oso —y acarició suavemente por la cabeza al peluche, compadeciéndolo. Ryuji volvió a hacer un mohín.

—¡Ni que fuera tan malo!

—¡Lo es! —saltó solo por molestarle —pero ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿no tenías que ir por tu hombre? —volvió a empujarle.

—¡Ah, si, si, si! —y volvió a darse media vuelta para marchar. —Me voy.

—¡Suerte! —deseó sin más alzando ambos brazos y sin querer Teddy cayó al suelo. Con un movimiento rápido y nervioso (que esperaba no hubiera llegado a ver el peli verde) lo cogió del suelo y lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras vigilaba la esquina por la que acababa de doblar su amigo y desaparecer.

—¡Y no es mi hombre! —exclamó Midorikawa apareciendo de pronto solo su cabeza tras la esquina(cabe mencionar que casi le da un infarto al otro). A pesar de la distancia, se podía apreciar con claridad un rubor en su rostro.

Ichirouta se rió luego de recibir el posible más grande susto de toda su vida. —¡Ya vete! —dijo sacudiendo su mano divertido.

Midorikawa le miró avergonzado una vez más y luego volvió a desaparecer.

Kazemaru suspiró y sin más, se dejó caer en la banquita que estaba justo detrás de el. Luego tomó al peluche y casi lo aventó para sentarlo a su lado.

Miro al frente, con los parpados medio caídos de puro fastidio.

Vio de reojo al juguete a su lado sentado.

—Teddy, tienes un padre idiota… —dijo algo molesto, pensando en su "amigo". —Por supuesto, me refiero a Mido —pero la imagen de Kiyama huyendo dando saltitos cual canguro lo hizo re-meditar sus palabras —aunque la verdad es que ambos son idiotas… —Sintió vergüenza ajena por aquella forma tan "original" de huir del chico.

Se volvió al peluche y esta vez lo tomo en brazos ya con más cuidado —¿Sabes que? Creo que estoy empezando a sentir empatía por ti.

Le sonrió al oso de peluche y todo se quedo en un imperturbable silencio.

Los ojos fríos y carentes de vida del peluche se quedaron fijos en algún punto muerto.

Kazemaru sonrió nervioso —así que…¿pasas mucho tiempo por aquí?

Y si alguna vez en su vida se sintió idiota...debía recordar que aquel momento superaba(y superaría) a cualquier otro.

El velocista suspiró, para que necesitaba enemigos con amigos como Midorikawa.

—Bien, bien —miró a Teddy fijamente —tengo que hablar contigo Teddy, así que…¿có… —hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzar al peluche lo más lejos de ahí, revisar que no hubieran testigos de su "cita improvisada" e irse como alma que lleva el diablo a su casa. Se sintió todavía más idiota mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras —…¿cómo estas?

Teddy se quedó quieto, sin responder, por obvias razones.

—Bien…si, yo también…es un…bonito día ¿no? —miró el cielo que estaba nublado y luego regreso al oso —si, eh…no me desagradan los días lluviosos, de hecho me parecen refrescantes…eh ¿a ti no?

Silencio.

—Si, lo se…también ha sido un día raro —sonrió nervioso nuevamente —si, digo…cuando me levante esta mañana, no esperaba ver a Kido cubierto de harina... —su sonrisa se volvió sincera —...ni a Hiroto huir de Midorikawa saltando con ambos pies —rió un poco —y mucho menos acabar siendo la "niñera" del hijo llamado Tertulio de mi mejor amigo —y comenzó a reírse sacudiendo un poco al peluche, pues aún lo tenía agarrado.

Al poco rato, viendo al inexpresivo peluche, su risa comenzó a volverse nerviosa hasta convertirse en una pequeña tos fingida.

—No…no te ofendas, y-yo me refería a otro amigo…con otro hijo llamado Tertulio y —suspiró mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad estaba disculpándose por haber "ofendido" a un muñeco?

—Discúlpame, solo estoy…algo nervioso, tiene un tiempo que no hablo con peluches y… la verdad es que nunca había estado con un oso como tu…

Esta vez no le dio tiempo de replicarse lo idiota que sonaba diciéndole esas cosas a un osito de felpa, ya que de pronto:

—¿Kazemaru?

Sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban al oír aquella voz.

—¡A-ah! —lanzó al peluche al aire y este cayó sobre su cabeza. —Yo no estaba…y-yo no —un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras la nariz del oso rozaba la suya.

El castaño le miró con ingenua curiosidad antes de sonreír enternecido y reírse por lo bajo.

—Y-yo no…yo no hablaba…con un oso y…¿qué te pasó? —preguntó sin más una vez se quito a Teddy de la cabeza y eso le permitió observar, entre sorprendido y confundido, a un Endou empapado de la cabeza.

Lo dicho: era un día raro.

Endou alzó una ceja —¿ah? ¿esto? —tomó un mechón de sus cabellos húmedos para apartárselo de la frente y sonrió entre avergonzado y divertido. —Esto no es nada, la peor parte se la llevo Goenji…la verdad es que si no fuera porque sabía que era el blanco de la broma, sentiría pena por Kido o por Hiroto… quizá incluso por los dos.

—¿Eh? —Kazemaru parpadeó confundido sentando a Teddy en su regazo para dejarle espacio al castaño.

Endou tomó asiento al lado del peli azul mientras se reía. —Nos hemos puesto a hablar sobre si Kogure tenía suerte, ingenio o un buen sentido del humor al planear sus bromas —se llevó la mano izquierda a la nuca —luego comenzamos a discutir sobre que era lo que se necesitaba para hacer buenas bromas y acabamos en medio de una guerra para que cada quién probara que tenía razón.

—¿Por eso Kido estaba cubierto de harina poco después del receso? —inquirió Kazemaru. La verdad era que no le costaba imaginarse a Endou, incluso a Hiroto tampoco, haciendo bromas pero…¿a Kido?

—Si —Endou sonrió orgulloso, esa había sido parte de una broma planeada por el y aunque en un principio iba para Hiroto, salió mejor de lo que esperaba —hasta ahorita fue cuando a mi me toco una broma, pero como Goenji iba conmigo —hizo una mueca de dolor fingida, para luego sonreír levemente —no se que tanta suerte tengan Kido y Hiroto, pero eso sí: terminaron tropezándose por sus agujetas atadas "misteriosamente".

A Kazemaru no le costó trabajo adivinar lo que el portero quiso decir con "misteriosamente".

Recordó un momento como fue que había visto a Hiroto huir de Midorikawa —eso explica porque Hiroto huyó de Mido brincando como en carrera de sacos.

Mamoru amplió su sonrisa al imaginarse al susodicho dando saltitos huyendo. No solo de Goenji, sino que también de Midorikawa.

—Por cierto —tomó el flácido e inerte brazo del peluche en una de sus manos —no tengo nada en contra de los muñecos de peluche pero ¿no es algo raro tener una cita con uno en la escuela?

—¡A-ah! —Kazemaru se puso de nuevo rojo de la vergüenza —¡N-no…no estoy saliendo con él! —aventó el peluche lejos de si, como si el afelpado pelaje miel de este le hubiera quemado.

Endou sonrió divertido recibiendo al peluche en sus brazos, pues al final Kazemaru solo lo había lanzado al frente. —Pues por como le hablabas…pareciera que sí —se rió un poco.

—No es…Es que yo…Mido me dijo que tenía que hablarle y…solo estaba hablando a lo tonto —bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, como si apretara los botones de un mando invisible para PlayStation.

Mamoru lo miro un instante y por alguna razón desconocida se sonrojó levemente, desvió la mirada y se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice, sin tener idea de que más hacer.

—Es parte del proyecto de Mao-sensei ¿no?…

—¿Ah? —Kazemaru se sorprendió, pero de pronto recordó que Midorikawa, Hiroto y Endou estaban en el mismo grupo —¡Si, si! —asintió. —Por cierto ¿de que va ese proyecto? Mido no me dio una explicación…muy clara.

—Ah, pues…tampoco entendí muy bien —sonrió algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca —solo se que se trata de hacernos responsables de los peluches, como si fueran nuestros hijos o algo así.

—Oh vaya…—dijo el velocista sin saber bien que más decir —Si se trata de responsabilidad los padres del pequeño Tertulio solo son un par de idiotas —tomó de vuelta al oso en sus manos y lo mostró ante un perplejo Endou.

—¿Tertulio?

Kazemaru rodó los ojos.—Teddy de cariño, así es como lo llamo Midorikawa.

Endou miró al oso y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír. Kazemaru no tardó en unírsele.

—¿De dónde sacó ese nombre? —preguntó Endou agarrándose el estómago, aún con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros Ichirouta limpiándose unas lagrimillas que le habían salido de los ojos al reírse tanto. —Pero ese es sólo su primer nombre ¿te imaginas? Ya ni recuerdo cuales eran los otros —rió una vez más, acariciando al peluche.

—Bueno, yo no le he puesto nombre a mi hijo y se lo llevo su "madre" —trató de sonreír pero se le salió una mueca rara —dice que no soy lo suficientemente confiable para cuidarlo solo y me dejo botado mientras se iba con mi pequeño hijo…

Kazemaru lo miró algo sorprendido de lo dolido que sonaba y no pudo evitar enternecerse un poco al notarle algo desanimado por no tener a su "hijo".

—Tal vez es porque eres algo despreocupado —sonrió divertido al de la banda naranja, intentando animarle de algún modo.

Endou sonrió un poco —tal vez —y se acerco a acariciar al peluche en los brazos de Kazemaru, sin contemplar en ningún momento el que la distancia entre ellos disminuyera.

Pero Kazemaru si lo notó y sin poder evitarlo, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—No me imagino que será de los hijos de Midorikawa, tendrán nombres poco comunes ¿no crees Kaze… —se divirtió jugando un poco con el peluche y luego alzo la mirada hacia su compañero, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo hacer más que quedarse prendado de la mirada del otro. —…Kazemaru?

—Endou…

Se miraron fijamente y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

Pareciera como si de pronto solo estuvieran ellos dos. Endo Mamoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta…y Tertulio Pancracio San Nicolás de la Cruz Picaflor en medio de ambos, pero vamos ¿a quién le importaba el mugre oso en ese instante?

A ellos no…

Endo sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco…Kazemaru también. Se acercaban, sus rostros se iban atrayendo al estar enganchados con la mirada contraria.

Cuando sus respiraciones se encontraron muy cerca, mezclándose entre sí, fue cuando más perdieron, ahora no solo la noción del espacio que les rodeaba, sino que también la del tiempo.

Tiempo y espacio quedaron congelados en el instante mismo en que sus bocas hicieron contacto.

Fue una acción hecha casi por mero instinto, sin necesidad de haberlo premeditado ni nada…fue inesperado y eso fue lo que le dio un toque más… mágico e irreal.

No necesitaron profundizar el contacto ni nada para sentir las ya demasiado famosas y algo desesperantes "maripositas" en el estómago. Y así terminar disfrutando de una calidez sin igual que perduraría en el recuerdo…gastándose con el paso del tiempo, pero que siempre podían hacerse una idea y recordarlo: repitiéndolo.

Lentamente se separaron, y cuando lo hubieron hecho la realidad los golpeo en la cara.

Mamoru completamente confundido sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza haciéndole sentir desorientado. Aquello…aquello que llevaba sintiendo rato por Kazemaru…era…era…¿amor? ¡Claro! Por eso le había afectado tanto su partida de la Caravana Relámpago, cuando lo del Instituto Alien pasó. Si lo pensaba mejor, era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Por otro lado, el de cabellera azulada se tensó. Finalmente no había podido aguantar. Tanto tiempo que se había reprimido, tantas veces que se había esforzado en comportarse de la forma más "natural" con su capitán y para que en un pequeño descuido, acabara por besarle.

De acuerdo, no era tan grave ¿o si? Bien podría inventarse un excusa…¿¡pero que excusa!? No, no, no. Endou era algo ingenuo y distraído…¡pero no tanto! Seguro que en aquellos momentos ya se habría dado cuenta del por qué siempre estaba tan al pendiente de él, de por qué tenía "fiebre" tan seguido y…¿por qué no lo tragaba la tierra en ese mismo instante?

Con el rostro ardiéndole de pura vergüenza, movió nerviosamente su mirada para todos lados cayendo al final en el(gracias al cielo) único testigo de lo que acabo de pasar: Teddy.

—Kazemaru…

Su rostro mostró pánico al oír la voz del capitán portero de los súper once. Comenzó a boquear como hace no más de media hora había hecho Ryuji, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

—¡Habla con Teddy!

Lo siguiente que supo Endou fue que tenía en plena cara el estomago de un oso de peluche café.

—¿Eh?

Y Kazemaru Ichirouta aprovechó su propia "táctica distractora" para salir corriendo. Huyendo para no volver jamás. Calculando si sus ahorros de toda la vida guardados dentro de Freddy(su cerdito de peluche al que aun conservaba) le alcanzarían para un vuelo directo a las profundidades de Alaska. Pensando si tenía un gorro lo suficientemente grande para ocultar todo su cabello o de plano cortárselo(obviamente esa era la última opción dentro de su lista de últimas opciones solo en casos extremos de vida o muerte) y/o teñírselo -quizá le sentara mejor un rubio cenizo-. Planeando cambiarse el nombre a Frederic Jhonson, volverse pescador y vivir alimentándose de grasa de ballena, huyendo por ello de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales de América, por el resto de su vida.

—…

Mamoru se sacó al peluche de la cara y entonces solo pudo vislumbrar un mechón de cabello azulado desaparecer con una gran rapidez al doblar la esquina del edificio de la escuela.

Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo tras de él, pero pensó que ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Después de todo, era un velocista.

Miró a "Teddy" confundido por la rapidez de los sucesos anteriores.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sin saber que más hacer, hizo que el pequeño peluche se encogiera de hombros, se llevara ambas patas superiores al hocico y negara con cierto aire de frustración.

Sonrió divertido ante su propia ocurrencia, sintiendo un sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas.

—Tendremos que esperar a que tus "padres" lleguen ¿no?

El oso lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos y luego se volvió lanzar a él en un abrazo. Revisó la hora en su celular…aún era temprano.

Aspiro aire y sintió como el olor del velocista lo embriagaba. Asombrado, alzó su mirada creyendo que quizá Ichirouta habría vuelto, pero nada…

Rió un poco bajando de nuevo su vista al peluche, acabando por darse cuenta de algo —parece que se te pego el aroma de Kazemaru.

Y aprovechando la soledad que le rodeaba, se acercó la cabeza del peluche a la nariz y volvió a aspirar aquel dulce olor.

—Teddy… hueles bien…

* * *

**Y esto es lo que tenía, ya saben como estoy con mi rara mezcla de humor y romance jajaja. Eso que pensó Kazemaru fue algo así como la idiotez del momento provocada por tantos nervios xD see~ a mi me pasa que cuando me pongo muy nerviosa pienso las cosas más incoherentes, locas y raras que podría hacer...(sii~ soy muy rara).**

**El nombre que le dio Midorikawa a su "hijo" Teddy (Ya saben Tertulio bla bla bla bla XD) esta inspirado en el nombre que le di a mi cachorro cuando estaba bromeando con mi madre sobre como ponerle le dije: "ya pues, como no me decido le ****pondré Coffee Brownie Snoopy Juanchito de la Rosa Ramirez" (En realidad iban a ser solo los primeros tres, porque esos eran entre los que no me decidía, pero al final le puse esos otros solo para hacerle más largo y que sonara divertido xD). Y de ahí fue que salió Tertulio. Por cierto, ahí les deje que vieran a Teddy (si: es mi oso, y si: aún lo conservo ¬.¬) esta en la imagen que se les pone ahora a los fics jajaja.**

**See~ esta algo sonso...bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben espero sus reviews, ya sean críticas, sugerencias, reclamos...¡que va! ustedes solo denme su opinión, suelo ser muy receptiva(creo). Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora que ando de vacaciones e inspirada para escribir tanto~**

**Bueno nos leemos para la próxima ¿va?**

**P.D. Espero que te gustara Cisne-chan. **


End file.
